Iran (1962: The Apocalypse)
the Imperial State of Iran is a Constitutional monarchry in west Asia History Targets in Iran #Tehran air base- 2 x 15kt. #Tehran airport- 2 x 15kt. #Tehran- 2x15 #The American Thor missile silos on N. E. Persia- 3x 100 kt, 2x 46 kt and 2x 60kt. After doomsday During Doomsday the Shah and his family manged to escape to Ishanfan. The Shah suprised the people making a speack that balme both America and the Soviet Union for doomsday. The speak all said that the now is Iran's time to shine.The Shan also gained support his people by natiolizng the oil industry,, supporting public infusture and welfare project.Howver the Shah new found populaity was loss by 1970. This due to factors like wasting money on a new master planned cpatil called New Persspolis ,opress the celrgy harsh cenorship and police burtality The assasation of the Shah The was shah assanited in may 1974 along with a few of his minsters. The Shah wife Queen Farah became regent for Crown Prince Reza. The Queen was a popular and charmict women who took steps to ensure stablity in iran. She convied unpopular surrivng minsters to regin, diverited part of the royal budget to charity and allowed the celergy to form thier own poltica party called the Scared virture party. The ecletions of the next year went smoothly. Without the shah around to mess with the ecletion the Nation party made a come bakc. The scared Viture party came in second place. First Era of the Nation party The next tewel years a guite of devoment for Iran. A lot trade deals were signed in this eara. Ocenai and Pakistan help iran devople new indusies. Also the Iranin broadcasting systyme was launched. The age of the Scared viture party The scared viture party barely won a majority of parliment seats in the ecletion of 1987. They were know for butting heading with Shah Reza the 2nd. They policies were consired to a little regouly convertive for most of iran. They polices also had a repuation for being extermly unppular with sunnis and non muslims. They lost the ecltion of 1991 to soical democrat collation by a lanside. Eara of the Social democrtic colleation The social democrtic colecation was know for it work in human rights. They also champion healthcare and education reform. the return of the nation party The Nation party won the elcetion of 1999 by campaging on a platform of deguralting bussiness, cutting welafare and incressing privation. During the second ear for the the Nation party Iran had a big GDP growth. Unforantly it was also marked by incressing wealth concetion and rising unemplment caused by increassed outsoursing . Scared Vture Party Union the Star and cressent collation The nation party suffered in the ecletion of 2007 due to welath polerzation. The social democratic colletion won more seats then any other party but the ture victor of the elction was a colletion of the scared viture party and the union of the star and cresenet. The Scared vitures party had become a far more moderate islamic party since 1991 and have become supporter of sunni shai bortherhood. The scarded viture party still had an anti nonmuslim image but they had soften up abit on that subject. Today Despite increased support thier second time in power they still the ecltion of 2011. The new goverment was a colletion goverment of the Socail democrat colllaltion and the natural. The new govermetn has pass minnot outsoucring laws. Despite the fact that the Natural porcetion fornt is the Jr party in the collalition thier has been a big focus on envoiemental procetion Ecconmy Iran is the 13h richest country in the world. It has a higly divefied eccomy. It benfits form trade deals with Oceania Japn soth irag Centeral irag India , the Philippines, and other nations.Recently Iranian comapines have been outsoursing jobs to sout Iraq azerbaijan the afgani rump states and centeral Iraq Iran has a very old and well6 devopled oil inustry. The oil industry was temporalry shutdown after doomsday. The oild inusty has relaunch and natolized in 1967. During a wave of privation during the 90's two new oil companies called Golrang petolume and sahar engery were formed Textiles Next to oil the largest sector of the Irain eccomny is Textiles. Most irainain texiles are cotten wool or leather. Iran's famous Persain Rugs are know thtough out the world. Major Irainain textile companies include'' Iran Termeh. Ester cotten and wool company Bahar mills KAVEH textiles'' Steel Iran has a healthy steel industry . the lagest frims incled Iran national steel group ,Steel Alborz, Cyrus metal corpation , shamshīr steel mills and Mahtab steel. Automotive Iran's small but growing auto mbolie industry was first launched when the terhan based Iran national was founded in 1962. It soon went out of bussiness when terhan was nuked. Iran national was relaunched in 1987 with the help of pakistan. Iran natinalnal bigest domestic rivial millium khodoro was founded in 2000 . The only other iran based car company Mirza khodoro was founded in 2011. Serveal foregin auto maker have operations in Iran Ecltronics Iran has a midsized elcltornics industy..It first started devopling in the earl y 80's with help form Austailai Pakistan and the phiplines.. The largest three perisan elctoics companies are Mehari electrionic, the shama groupl and aabsal electronics. their are also several foregin companies that have opperations in Iran Plastic After doomsday the shah start adovacting devopling a plastic industy, feeling that iran petorchemical industy would it a natural area to expand into . Today major Iranian polyerc companies include goldstone polymer , Arta palsict Golrang plastic and rubber, logham inc Yazd plastic , plastech and javed polymer corperation Chemicals Iranin chemical industy make comestic frtilizers pesdited personal care product , cleaning products among other things. The main irain chemical comanyies include golrang group , Azraab induies Arta group. logham inc Azra inc and Mahtab corperaton Pharmical Iran was devopling a pharmacucal befor doomsday. The industy essently collapsed when Theran was nuked.. Iran's largeest pharmacutical company Darou Pakhsh was refound in 1986. In 2003 Iranin pharmaceuticals company Golrang Pharmaceuticals created a reveoultatry drug for treating dispersion. Tourism Iran gets a lot of torist form the Indain subconnietent, the arab world, Turkey and to a lesser exet oceania the balkens and centeral asia. The alborz moutain are great place to hike or ski and thier are many beach restorts on the perisan gulf and the caspaian sea. Iran has many aceint ruins like the tomb of cyrus and the persapolis. Iran first amusment park Shahr e-Farha (city of joy) opened in 1998 Others Iran has a well devopled glass food proccsing match making, millatry good industry. They also have a small toy wood products and prolin industyr Medai The state owned Iranian broadcasting systyme was found in 1977 with the help of Pakistan. The Iraian Broadcasting system was initially only operated Radio stations but they branched out into tv in 1992. The frist color Tv broadcasts started in 2011 Transport Air During octomber 1962 many People were affarid that Terhan would be Nuked . Thus a lot of people tried fleeing the city by plane. Thus most of Iran Air fleet was oustide of Terhan when the city was nukedi Iran Air was temporty shut down afterdoomsdya. Evently Iran air was relaunded in 1981 after iranin reverse enginer divovered how to make plane fule Tempary shutdown do to a lack of plane fule. Iran Airs fleet consits of several Avro Yorks Dogulous DC3s DC6s and DC7 and Vickers Viscounts . In 2011 Iran Air purchased 2 state of the art jets form Australia. Train Iran has a good network of railroads.The nuclear desution of Terhhan caused a gap in the network.. Great was put into rebuilding the network so it advoid the radioactive ruins of Terhan and to extend to unconnted cities in lates though mid 90's.Funding for the railroad was cut when domesitc prodution of cars and imporats start picking up in the 90's Agraculture Iran has a food squiieity due to infeital soil and lack of irragtion. Iran suffered a mild faime in the the 60's and early 70's. The food sistiion in iran has imporved but they are nor food self suffinecent. Major irain food products include pasioaios wheat barley rice saffaron sheep goat cavair dates appirocts cherries apples figs melons berries and nuts Goverment Major Parties Nation Party The Nation party is center right party based on princple of selcurlism and Civic natiolism. Since the 90's the nation party has been adovating increased privatasation and less goverment regualtions on Socail Democartic Colilation The Social Democractic Colilation is center left party..It platorm is based on solcail democary seculitato and socail liberlism they have a repuation for being a big tent party Natural protection fornt they have a platform based on refrsiton converstion and green techongly reshearch Scared Virute Aliance They are the largest islamisc democary party in Iran Union of the Star and Cresent The union of the Star and Creasent is a party respesnting Iran's sunni minority. During the 2005 the moderate wing ot the party manged to convied the rest of the party to ally withe the Scared Vrtue Allince in order to form a collation goverment Minnor paries Farahvar League A party dedicated to looking out for the intrests of paractioners of Zoroastrianism Justice reformation Movement Thier paltform is based on on sending drugs Adits to rehab instead inatead of prison giving prisonior an anveune to file complaints aginst abusie gurards and making perpators pay compisiton to the vitims of thier Republic party Thier platform is based on turning Iran into a republic . Former parties New Iran Party The New Iran Party was made of Mohammad Rezâ Pahlavf 's yes men.. they were oringally a center right but started moving to left when the shah started support populist measures in order to get the support of the masses. They started lossing support when the shah died and collapsed in 1975. The Holy Union The holy union party was an islamic exermist party that broke off of the scared viture party. They had links to Al quda. They have lost state regoinzed when an assiantion attempt on Reza Pahlavi was linked to theam International realtions Iran has close relations with Pakistan South Iraq Centeral Iraq, Ocenia and Jordan. They a have trade deals Kuwait,Japan the Phillpines Eygpt and Tunisia The South Balkans Conferation the united arab emmirtes serveal indai rump stes The People's republic of china.North Peru and Eccudor. Realtions with Greater Zion Kurdistan Ethipia Greece and Sicliy are poor but improving. Relgion Iran is mostly a shiaite muslims nation. The Iranain goverment allows rights for religous minoties they have a record for treating bahais terrably. Education The Iran govemrnet has apperite the value of eucation has thoughly investing in slecuar education for years. The iranian eudation is one the best education sysytmes in the region but it not quite on the level of some oceania and Latain ameican education systymes Sport The Offical natinoal sport of Iran is the martail art form of varzesh-e bastani..However Soccer is the most popualar . Wresstling and basketball are also popular sports. Iran is brithplace of the game of pollo Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Religion Category:Government Category:Transport Category:Middle East Category:Economy Category:Nations Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)